


Crybaby Gaiden

by Squiglemouse



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/F, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiglemouse/pseuds/Squiglemouse
Summary: Every cycle has certain truths. But every cycle is still a different cycle. Bearing new cruelty as easily as it does pleasure.





	1. Conception.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd like to take a moment to thank my proofreader Harloq. They helped to make this a much less eye ruining writing. In addition I've tried to pull the characterization that I feel is accurate for who Satan and Akira are at their root. I apologize if you dislike it and would welcome any feedback you would give.

Crybaby Gaiden

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In every iteration of this horrific cycle there were a few constants.  
The first that Satan would never be allowed a happy ending.  
That they would kill the one most beloved to their prideful heart.  
Their beloveds soul would be re-spun countless times to make their suffering complete. The shell might change but it was always them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brilliant white clouds, much like puffs of cotton drifted listlessly across the sky even as the loud roar of their automobile filled their ears. With only one thing on their mind as the machine carried them down this rural Japanese road on the coast,but then they had nearly always had one, and only one, thing in mind. It had been that way from shortly after they had met him. Akira Fudo, the only human they had met and truly cared for, they supposed that his parents had also been alright. They had been friendly and caring and had helped to look after him for the brief time they had lived with them. More importantly they had given Akira life.

Their long golden curls splayed out by the wind behind them eyes scanning the riverbank as they sped by looking desperately for the boy. They had finally returned to Japan with the greatest need and desire to ever exist and the boy had the audacity to not be waiting at his home with his parents for them. Their thoughts were dark and angry at that, Akira had always listened to them so adoringly when they had been together. Amazed at how they had managed to read and understand books that his own parents had yet to understand and the fact they could read and speak multiple languages. A small thought whispered in the back of their head “what if he doesn't remember us? What if he doesn't want us?”. They squashed that thought down with extreme prejudice. Their kind Akira would always have time for them, surely he would always want them.

Wonder dawned on their face, down the bank to their right between a line of trees. That figure that slenderness. The dark brown hair of a figure, but why were there others closing in on them? Surely Akira still had difficulties making friends? It hit them hard a moment later as they saw one of the figures throw a hard right fist straight into Akira's jaw. A deep worry and anger roaring to life in their belly as they witnessed a flurry of blows even as their vehicle came to a screeching halt and they flung themselves from the elevated front seat. Right hand flying into the seam of their pure white Haori and pulling a heaving iron handgun while sprinting to the riverbanks top. A furious call of “Akira get down!” rolling from their lips naturally as they leveled the firearm at the ones who would dare touch their Akira. Almost immediately they unleashed a hailstorm of shots down at the miscreants that dared to touch what was theirs. They had decided they very much liked how the gunsmith had modified their Mauser c96 as the thugs scattered screaming in fear of their lives one even bleeding from his ass if the red splotches on the aft end of his clothing were any indicator. If they were to save the world with Akira they would need such things.

Ryo glanced down the slightly muddy embankment now that the assailants had fled. Akiras form lay on the bank far too still for their liking. Before they had even realized it they were sailing down the hill screaming for Akira to open his eyes, that he had to get up and that most of all he was needed by them. Heart practically jumping out of Ryo's chest they rapidly checked their Akira over. Hands flying across his clothing, stripping him as they checked. Noting he had cuts, bruises and a fair bit of bleeding, placing their head across his soft chest they listened. A massive sense of relief washing over them as they heard lublub noise of Akira's heart. The cold sweat that had broken out across their pale body stopped as sudden as it had begun. Breathe that had been held in released with a burning sensation the lungs hadn't even noticed yet. Slowly calming glacial blue eyes ran all along Akira's body before a sense of shame and embarrassment hit them. Just how strange Akira would react if he woke up to find Ryo there with wide blue eyes glued to his crotch and the rather generous gift puberty had given.

Coughing a bit and looking about they quickly covered Akira's body back up with his Kimono, hastily tying his obi. Ryo couldn't help the subtle upward twitch of their lips at this private moment as they wrapped arms underneath Akira. Cradling the boy like he was the single most precious thing to ever grace their hands. Didn't even mind how some of his blood stained and soiled their pure white outfit. After all they would take anything he would give. Lips slowly opening and forming words and they lifted Akira closer to their chest, his build still so gentle they noted. Left foot right foot soldiering back up the incline to where the vehicles engine still rumbled in an idle.

As they approached their Panhard model Q they spoke softly to Akira. “I missed you, I wonder if you realized just how much. Really I'd been waiting for years for my old man to pass so I could do as I please with the company and go where I want.” Their words ambled on with a slight increase in audible excitement as they stepped up into the backseat to lay Akira across the supple leather. “Finally he passes and I have a great reason to be back. I was so upset when I went by your home, and you weren't there waiting. I suppose that was illogical and irrational of me to think even someone as soft heart-ed as you would still be waiting.” As they spoke these lines they indulged in a rare vice. They ran their hands through Akira's hair, tugging and rubbing gently at those dark brown locks. With a frustrated sigh they pulled away from their Akira retreating back to the front seat.

“First I suppose I need to take you home so I can treat those wounds and wait for you to wake. I doubt Reijiro or Kaori will mind me doing this too badly. After all they raised you to be such a pure honest boy.” They spoke to themselves more as the vehicle began to slowly move forward while turning the wheel so it would take them back. Blue glacial eyes constantly flitting back to the rear seat for any sign of consciousness or worsening condition. Scenery fairly flying past as they made haste to bring Akira to their domicile. As they neared their manor the scenery changed, lush grass with large well groomed trees and bushes lined tall brick walls. A large ornate gate marking the front of the manor as they yanked the steering wheel to the side to make the turn. They could hear Akiras body slide slightly in the backseat with a slight pang in their stomach as the vehicle continued along the now brick inlaid path towards a stately well aged manor. 

Ryo supposed it was in the traditional Japanese style and it hadn't perfectly met their needs until they had it retrofitted, electrical lights in every room with large fans mounted on the sturdy beams to circulate the air. With a sigh they stood up after stopping the vehicle completely and made to grab Akira's slumbering body. Eye's staring at him half lidded as they walked him into the manor. Instructing servants to prepare a selection of food for dinner. “Yes, no. The best you can manage on such short notice.” They would not allow anything but the best to be served to the man laying sprawled out in their arms. Perhaps tuna would be his taste, it had been a long time since they had the pleasure of watching Akira eat. Witnessing the way his face would light up at the tastes and the sounds he would make. Ryo's heart couldn't help but jump at the thought of seeing that once more.

They carried Akira almost reverently to a room directly adjacent to their own room. It was only natural that Ryo should keep the only man they had ever taken a liking to right next door they thought with satisfaction. “I wonder if you know how much I missed you. The things you learned and did without me. Did you miss me?” They could only speak their mind freely on these things with Akira knocked out like this. It was a less than pleasant realization that as flippant as they were it always came to a shock standstill for Akira. A voice sang out behind them, it was Jenny with her ever present strange smile and strangely frizz free red curls. The woman that had dragged them away from Akira a decade ago to be with their family. To see the world and learn all they could. 

“Master Ryo, we are making your requested preparations. As soon as he awakens we will present your desired courses before you and him to dine.” Jenny was always polite, scarily so. When they had demanded to be taken back to Japan, that they needed Akira she had only nodded and done all the legwork. “Also if it does not disturb you I have brought the medical kit so that we can properly treat his cuts.” It wasn't worded in such as a way to be a question but a statement as she approached right hand waving toward the bed as a suggestion. It was one that Ryo followed with a small sense of loss as they laid Akira's soft light body across the western style bed.

“Thank you Jenny. When you finish with this if you could bring me a cup of tea, it would soothe my nerves.” They tried their best to hide how frazzled the thought that if they had arrived later that Akira might have been lost. They settled on over eagerly disrobing Akira leaving the boys body naked at the day he was born on top of the slightly soiled clothing.

Wordlessly Jenny set to tending to those fresh wounds. Dressing and bandaging them with an expertise gained from following Ryo across numerous expeditions. A soft humming filling the room as she did so, almost like it was a subtle prod at Ryo, as if to say “Oh? So is this part of why you are so enamored with the boy?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Ryo would spend several hours waiting for him to stir. Finally after just past six as the sun was setting they noticed fluttering lashes. Slight thrashing in the bed to show that he was waking up. Their heart fluttered like the beating of a dozen wings. Those soft pink lips they had finally opened slightly a yawning groan rolling out. “Nnngh... i-it hurts...” His first words had been about discomfort, it was expected but they couldn't help but be vaguely hurt that he hadn't spotted them sitting in the chair near the bed.

“Akira, I see you for the first time in years and that's the first thing out of your mouth. I'm hurt.” They feigned words dry as the desert but with a slight twinkle of mirth in their eyes. Akira had sat straight up in bed at their words those gorgeous amber eyes blown wide as they stared at Ryo. They could feel their heart hammer harder behind their bosom, legs shifted somewhat uncomfortably.

“R-Ryo-chan?” His words were blatantly shocked by the tone he had spoken with. The hint of tears unshed gathering in the corners of those eyes. “When did you get back? How did I get here? For that matter where is here?” A million different confused questions as he tried to shift up and out of bed to where Ryo sat lazily.

“Mmmm not long ago. I went looking for you immediately....” Ryo spoke softly as they stood up somewhat stiffly the excitement of their proper reunion hitting them below the belt fairly hard. They shuffled forward to the bed leaning down with arms wide open before tugging the smaller boy into the strongest hug they could manage. “I was so upset... I tried to go see you at your place and you weren't there... but then I found you just as you were getting beaten.”

Akira's cheeks visibly flushed at the mention of his ass kicking even as he returned the hug with gusto. A soft groan of contentment rolling around in his throat. “It's good to see you...” His words paused a bit nervous before asking. “I don't suppose you missed me?” Vision down turned and nervous as he seemed to wait for something, the soft hint of a flush on his cheeks.

Ryo cocked their head to the side eyes half lidded with the corners of their lips upturned. They could practically see Akira squirming in his skin at the way they chose to subtly state their enjoyment of his company. It was an oh so delectable hor d'oeuvre to the sweetness of the main dish. That divine attention and affection that had always been reserved for them and them alone. “You must be hungry.” They snapped their fingers, doors sliding to reveal a small troop of servants ferrying the best dinner that they could muster and assorted implements for eating. A knowing red head watching from the doorway with that ever present grin of insanity.

“W-what, isn't this too much Ryo? I mean this is...” Akira was stumbling across his words so cutely Ryo couldn't help but smile more watching it. Oh there was the fidgeting even as he eyed the plate of exquisitely prepared food. 

“Nonsense. Besides I didn't just come to visit you, but to beg for your help. It would hardly be fitting to fail to serve a proper meal in accordance to the severity of my request.” Part of them was relishing the way Akira was so nervous about taking their hospitality. Another part of them whispering in the back of their head, for some reason, was suggesting asking whether Akira wanted dinner, a bath or themselves. They pushed that thought down a very long flight of stairs. “So please, eat. Jenny bring some Sake.”They called out to their loyal assistant who nodded and disappeared.

“Wha, my help? Ryo of course I'll help you if I can.” Oh blast there it was... that smile that looked like it might just blind them and curse the boy he had even thrown in soft laughter. Akira was gesturing slightly as he began to pick eagerly at the impossibly wide tray of food in front of him. “So what exactly do you need me to help with?” They could see Akira's throat jump slightly as they nervously asked what was needed.

“Mmmmm well... I suppose you could say I need your assistance to save mankind... ” They trailed off thinking for a bit on how best to tell him what they had come to know. The demons who had always truly been there, manipulating and killing. They settled for a slightly different explanation. “When we first met. You called me a Tennin. Of course I am no such thing but I still think fondly of that. More pressing though is the unfortunate truth. Akira I need you to devour a demon.”

“A demon? Demons aren't real Ryo.” Akira was laughing softly at them not maliciously but genuine confusion. “I mean if you just wanted to meet. I would have been happy to.” Ryo could feel their heart racing almost painfully at that, lips threatening to break into a frown. Oh the things they would have preferred to have heard come spilling from Akira's lovely soft lips.

“Akira. I have never lied to you. You are the only one I need, but without you then everything is bound for ruin.” Their mood was souring, eye's downcast and lips distorting to something ugly. This was wrong Akira, their Akira always listened to them. They fell silent staring down at a platter of food on their lap that was untouched. Struggling to control breathing that wanted to flee from Akira's presence.

They were broken from their retreat inwards by Akira. Lovely perfect Akira who had gotten out of the bed with nary a sound despite a variety of nasty bruises and cuts, he had set aside their plate and drawn them into a tight squeezing hug. “H-hey.... Ryo I. I'm kind of a weakling and I sometimes hurt others without meaning to. If you're sure of it then I'll follow you anywhere. J-just... please don't hate me.” His sniffling was present as he hiccuped and cried his way through his statement of allegiance. It was warm, like the sun on their face only it was gripping them tightly. Ryo's arms couldn't help but wrap up and around their crybaby of a friend.

“You're still such a crybaby...” Their words might have sounded cruel but there was lingering affection in it. The purity that Akira embodied was why they could think of no other to have at their side as they slid into hell. They pushed Akira away softly. “Though I do think you should still be in bed resting. In the meantime eat. Then we can discuss what I know and what we will do, yes?” Akira nodded vigorously while wiping at his tears and slightly snotty nose. The boy had no right to be so amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So a quick refresher before we arrive Akira. Demons feed on sexual energy and violence. If those aren't in strong enough quantity we'll have to make more. This place we're going is a Sabbath. It is the place these beings emerge from and we need them to emerge and for you to defeat the one that would take your body.” Ryo went over the cliff notes of what the plan was. Leaving out the part where they would murder as many others as it took to get demons to appear. Akira nodded his body language nervous even after confirming that he would follow Ryo anywhere they went. It felt like having an adorable puppy... only their emotions towards said puppy sometimes made them queasy.

“So then what do we do once we get there? Just relax?” Akira's tone betrayed a bit of lingering confusion, he had always been sweet but in a way a tad slow. “I mean I get the gist of the goal, but I'm not really following how we make the demons show.” Ryo's glacial eyes twitched to the side catching sight of Akira looking downcast. 

“Effectively yes. You're right if they don't want to show we can't make them, but they love violence and sex.” They supposed if it came to it and they killed everyone but Akira without success in calling demons. Then they could offer themselves up to Akira in the hopes that would tip it over. The thought of Akira taking them across a blood splattered floor brought a light heat to their face, and a tremble to their heart. Would Akira say yes if it came to that? It was after all for the sake of saving humanity. 

Akira seemed somewhat content with that answer. No longer showing subtle signs of nervousness as he sidled up closer to themselves in the front seat of their automobile. “So... how have you been feeling? You said your father was killed by demons... are you okay?” There it was that soft kind boy reaching out for them, desperate to connect and comfort a soul who never cared about anyone.

“Hmmm, he wasn't much of a father.” Ryo hummed under their breath as they released in the slight comfort of Akira's warm. Their own right hand clutching as they fought the compulsion to pull Akira closer. “Though at least with his former company under my control I can use it to finance our hunting. Anyways the drugs help, and this place should have those in ample supply.” Ryo added the part with an afterthought as they pulled up to what appeared to be a decrepit manor in the hills. This was the place they had heard the Sabbath was. It would remake Akira's destiny from one of weakness. “Come Akira.” 

Ryo could hear Akira's footsteps echoing softer behind themselves as they neared the entryway. The wood floor creaking underfoot. “Within here Akira we will take the first steps, are you ready?” 

Akira nodded vigorously a goofy smile plastered across his soft features as he spoke. “I trust you Ryo.” They knocked in a pattern on the door and in response it opened swiftly. Nary a sound rolling from the hinges as the entered into a smokey entryway. Strewn about the place were piles of cushions and many naked bodies entangled as others blew thick rings of opium smoke. As well as piles of leafs. Ryo surmised they were likely cannabis leafs prepared to be made into cigars.

“Akira you should stay close to me.” Truthfully they worried that they could not compare to the female bodies writhing on the cushions with partners of all genders. They grasped Akira around his left wrist as they dragged him off. “Ah that corner looks suitable for us to scope it... and for you to lose your inhibitions. Have you ever smoked?” The look of bewilderment on Akira's face told Ryo all they needed to know. “No matter what, we'll make sure you properly lose it.”

“Wha, why do I need to lose those?” Akira's question was gentle and innocent and they supposed they hadn't made it clear to begin. 

They grasped akira firmly about the wrists before letting their fully body weight fall to the cushions bringing Akira with themselves. His weight felt pleasant resting against the side of their bound breasts. “It's necessary to make you a proper target for the demons.” They were fumbling with their kimono and pulling out a pouch containing a rolled tube which they promptly stuck in their own mouth and lit. They puffed and then blew a thick ring up into the air brimming with satisfaction. They would almost be willing to die like this right here with Akira. “Now then I need you to part your lips and close your eyes for a moment. Otherwise the hit will be too strong.” 

Akira was nothing if not trusting even if his eye's seemed to wander for a moment across one of the many pairs of breasts in sight. They couldn't help but angrily think that their own was clearly better than those. “Ah okay.” Oh that was a special sight they couldn't help but want to engrave it in their memory. Akira's lips slightly parted and maybe puckered and eyes shut, oh so softly. As if he was simply waiting for a surprise. They felt themselves burn with... something at the sight. 

They sucked hard at the drug laced tube breathing it in then letting it sit in their lungs. Grinning after a moment they impulsively grabbed Akira's lower jaw and craddled it while pressing their own smoke filled lips to his. They groaned a bit as their lips opened them and blew, they could swear for a moment it felt like Akira had moaned. As quickly as they had pushed in they pulled away their lips parting with a soft pop. “That should do the trick. The best way to show you.” They couldn't help the slight uptick to their lips as they watched Akira cough and hack a bit.

“R-ryo what was that about?” Akira started trying to pester them for a moment before stopping. Eye's wide open and then suddenly there were screams ringing out across the room. They hadn't been here for more than a few minutes this was too sudden. Panic was rapidly engulfing the room as people fell to strange creatures in a fountain like display of blood. 

“Akira get behind me!” They demanded standing quickly as they withdrew their pistol and began to fire at any creature that so much as looked their way. This was more than they had expected. The heavy odor of opium being superseded by the gunpowder of their rapidly firing pistol. Out of the corner of their eye they spotted movement. It was faster than they could have expected and with a loud slam it threw them into the wall. Vision wavering in and out as a headache took them they tried to shift it. The thing was far too heavy and they were too weak. With a horrified thought they passed out as a bestial roar ripped through the chaos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First they felt pounding. Like their head had been treated to a stagecoach ride in the hills. Then they found the smell of lavender and the touch of silken sheets on their body. Conciousness returning to them to be followed momentarily afterwards by panic. Akira, where was Akira? They shot up in their masterbed chamber alert and horrified only to be greeted by the sight of Jenny. Calm and collected with an unnerving stare and a grin. “Jenny..? How did I....” Their eyebrows scrunched up in frustrating as they tried to make sense of this all.

Jenny bowed deeply before standing straight once more her grin if anything growing wider. “Congratulations master. As you wished Akira has devoured a Devil. They brought you back and I saw to your treatment. They were nearly useless at treating you with how they cried.” Her statement held a healthy amount of amusement at Akira's expense even if it might have come at the expense of their own life they thought darkly.

“I'm glad to know my health amuses you.” They couldn't help but feel pouty on some level though they would swallow poison before ever admitting to it. “So where is Akira?” They needed to see the results of their hard work. To know that boy, pure as the sunshine itself, was alive and well.

Jenny seemed to tense up and nodded to indicate her amusement. “Oh my yes, but you are very well. As for master Akira he was watching you until perhaps an hour ago. Fret not he knows not your secrets. Though had he only lifted your blankets he would have. As for now he is asleep in his chambers.” Jenny seemed positively tickled at the idea of their breasts being exposed to Akira; they thought if the subtle twitch of her lips was anything to go by.

“Very well then I shall go and see him immediately.” They made to get out of bed somewhat slowly before realizing as the covers dropped from their torso what Jenny had meant. Their face flushed as they were faced with their own nudity albeit some areas were bandaged. “Fetch me my a kimono.” They spoke softly as they frowned a bit their nipples pebbled in the cool air.

“Ah unfortunately master that is not done being repaired. However I took the liberty of preparing a stand in robe.” Fuck they thought. That was just perfect they glowered at the possibility of their strangeness being exposed to Akira. Logically they knew Akira wouldn't care in any negative light, but it didn't stop them from glowering darkly. “Relax my master he is very much tired and unlikely to wake up, we gave him medications to help him sleep. The events were rather traumatic for him.” 

“Oh... that's good I suppose. Thank you for informing me.” Their eyebrows that they hadn't even realized had furrowed were now relaxed. And Jenny approached slowly and unfurled a pink silken robe for them to step into. “I suppose that is your idea of a joke?”

“Certainly not, please step up and in so I can tie it off.” Jenny's dressing manners was as impeccable as ever as she rapidly wrapped them up tightly. “There now even if he saw you I doubt he would think twice my master.” 

“Very well... thank you Jenny I shall see to Akira now.” They allowed themselves to stretch slightly before making the short walk from their room to Akiras. They had deliberately set him adjacent. Right hand delicately slid the door open to Akira's room now. The only noise within was Akira's loud breathing chest, pale moonlight spilling across it. They couldn't help but wonder how long they were out as glacial blue eye's wandered Akira's broad muscular chest. “That didn't use to be that way...” they mumbled somewhat hungrily tongue subtly licking their lips absently.

As they closed in leaning over Akira they couldn't help to note how long his hair had become. Like a grove of trees allowed to grow wild over a century. Only this had happened in a period of hours. They couldn't help but feel pride at the way their Akira had grown visibly strong. Where before he had been lithe, he was now lean and muscular. If their judgment was worth a damn then they would swear he was now taller than them... which felt fitting somehow. They couldn't help but lazily trace their fingertips across his chest, pale hands contrasting beautifully with his almost copper skin. “A.akira... I'm so glad you're alright.” They couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief and bodily lay themselves across their Akira's chest. This was their first mistake in hindsight.

Like a spring loaded trap Akira's arm swiftly wrapped them tightly to himself, they even made the strangest squeak of a noise in surprise. Following through on the motion his other hand wormed it's way across their ass. At this the most undignified eep of surprise that had ever graced their lips was uttered. “A-akira, wh-what are you doing?” Their voice barely above a whisper both alarmed and excited at the way he was cradling them close. They tried to push themselves up off him, but Akira's muscles were clearly not for show. So all they learned was Akira was definitely not awake if his face was anything to go by. Oh and that hand of his on their ass? The damned boy was gently squeezing them.

“Please... no more Akira.” They tried to plead with Akira's sleeping form as heat colored their pale features. The subtle hint of their rising arousal came in their breath quaking slightly, soft shudders racking their form. It was of course at this time Akira's hands would shift to try and go to their front. They seized the opportunity that this hungry beast was unlikely to give again to roll further onto the bed. They were free! A sigh of relief and then like a beast waking up Akira was upon them again from behind and above. A rolling moan came from his sleeping form. Those strong hands wrapped around their front, while those hips brutally thrusted into their round bottom.

A loud moan rang out from somewhere. It was only moments later they realized the moans source had been them and it had been brought on by the molten heat prodding at them. They flushed deeply, embarrassment spreading across them as their toes curled a bit in excitement. Akira's hands were firmly grasping their bosom, and while they were loathe to admit it to anyone. It was setting a fire in their stomach they didn't have a clue how to douse. Though their own hips seemed to know with how they shook in time to Akira. “Nnngh.. a-akira.” Their voice was soft, a titch of sensuality riding along the spine. Hands desperate to do something, anything clung to the comforter of the bed. They bit their lower lip before their eye's shot open wide in alarm. Akira had just undone their robes tie if the breeze on their pebbled nipples was anything to go by. Those iron hands squeezing their bare tits in a way that made them see white. Perhaps this was knowledge granted by demons they wondered in an aroused haze.

“F-fudo... d-do it.” Their voice came out they didn't even know what they were saying or why. Yet something in them was crying for this to happen. For Akira to take them as his bitch. They glanced under their chest they could see those copper hands teasing and playing with them. It was criminal, they thought. that he got to touch them all he wanted and they couldn't even lick him. Then as suddenly as it began it stopped Akira fell off them and to the side unceremoniously snoring. They blinked once, then twice and then the rage came. Boiling strong and furious that Akira had the gall even if it was sleep doing to not see it through to the end. “Y-you bastard... how dare you.” 

It was only after a good thirty seconds of glaring at Akira's now sharper features that they noticed the subtle softness that remained. Their anger soothed a bit, but the arousal sitting in the pit of their stomach hadn't gone anywhere. “Hey... Akira if you don't want this... then tell me not to.” They spoke as quietly as they could manage, looking for any excuse to not rethink the wild thought that had entered their mind.

“Then I'll presume to have your consent.” They spoke to themselves reassuringly as they slide down the bed and between Akira's muscular legs. That copper toned prick standing proud and strong, the subtle hint of veins standing out on it as it worked up to the fully unveiled slightly lighter glans. Slowly they reached out, fingertips trembling a bit as they asked themselves if they should be doing this.

Akira chose that moment to utter a name in his sleep. “Mmmm.. Miki” That previous fire of arrousal was now stoked with with jealousy. Who the fuck was this Miki? How did they know their Akira. They snarled a bit angry but still turned on from everything. 

“Fine. So be it I'll show you that you belong to me. I won't let anyone have you. I will protect you.” Left hand wrapped firmly around Akira's base. Feeling the pure heat pulsing through it with every strong heartbeat. It was surprisingly warm and rather different than their own rather diminutive penis. They leaned over him, lips pressing a soft kiss to his leaking slit. Their pink lips began to smooch a path slowly down that near impossible male length. Right hand teasing and squeezing Akira's warm seed pouch. “This is for touching me earlier...” They spoke softly, clearly still bitter that things hadn't lead him pounding them. A dozen kisses and pecks later and Ryo had reached the base, nose gently breathing in his musky scent. Tongue slipping from their lips they pressed it to the underside of his length and licked a wet stripe all the way to the tip. 

“That's good enough. Itadakimasu.” A hunger was alight in their belly as they opened their lips wide. Sticking their tongue out a bit and they gently sucked Akira's masculinity in. Humming softly as they began to slowly bob up and down on him. Ears perking up as they caught Akira's moans growing in volume and quantity. They choked for a moment as Akira's sleeping form reflexively thrust into their mouth. Oh now the bastard had the libido and drive they thought with mild irritation. 

“Mmmmnnngh R-ryooo” Fuck had he just woken up they thought. Eyes glance up with wild panic only to notice that he was most certainly still asleep. Suddenly that fire was burning hotter desperate to get answers. Sure there was someone named Miki, but he had said their name while getting blown. Granted he had been asleep at the time but it counted for something! Their right hand couldn't help but crawl away from Fudo. For the first time in their life they wanted to touch themselves while they licked and kissed his most precious part. They couldn't help but moan gutterally around Akira's thickness. Right hand stiffly yanking on themselves as their toes curled in excitement.

This could mean nothing other than that Akira was theirs. He always was but only this, this meant it was mutual. With a high pitched groan they yanked the pulsing length from their throat. Their own body rocking and desperate as they tried to pump both their right and left. Their lips found themselves naturally drawn to his glans. Kissing and licking it before suddenly it twitched violently as they hit a wall of pure pleasure. Both hands coming to a stop a mewled moan crawling from their depths before a thick spray of fluid splattered them square in the face.

What they hadn't counted on was the sheer volume. It had fairly painted themselves a ghost. “This is going to be a bitch to explain to Jenny....” They thought darkly even as they took a scoop of the goo to taste. It was purely for science they swore but deep down a part of them was screaming to lick Akira clean.


	2. Miscarriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the worst that can happen in a post hunt high?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took me longer than I had planned to write. Initially I hoped to have it done in 1 but it can't be helped. Writers block and all. On a plus side it's roughly 50% longer than the first. Here's hoping it makes you feel.

**Crybaby Gaiden**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akira could feel his body aching. A night of terror and violence now behind him. Things had gotten out of hand remarkably quick he thought while laying in bed. He didn't have the words to describe what had occurred bodies twisting and contorting as demons rose from the debauchery. He winced a bit thinking of how Ryo had been hit aside. The beast not even slowing as it occurred like he was a sack of potatoes. Lazy eyelids slid open allowing him to trace patterns on the ceiling. Copper toned hands raising up in front of him twisting and turning them as though he was looking at someone else. After all this wasn't the body he had known.

 

His body after all had never been capable of ripping living creatures in half. “Well. I guess I should get up.” Muscular body rippling with strength he sat up eye's drifting over the shockingly disheveled bed. Something felt off he realized as he shifted a bit. Thighs and the area around his genitalia were subtly sticky. Almost as if he had been sweating all night but he couldn't see any sweat stains on the sheets.

 

Dreams came fumbling through his groggy mind trying to recall what he had dreamed. Only suddenly a particularly vivid one came forth branding his cheeks with a deep blush. “Oh god... I did not...” Akira couldn't help but rest his face in his hands as he recalled bits and pieces, the noise of licking and kissing. Only it hadn't been on dream hims face, no no it had been on his stiffened sex. The words in his dream had been issued that he was theirs and that they would protect him. “I won't let anyone have you... I'll protect you.” That bit hadn't been what was making their cheeks rage like the sun. No it was that it was Ryo's voice that had been saying the words to him.

 

“I'm strange...” Akira bemoaned in frustration as he sat up and stretched. Bare feet making contact with a cold well worn wooden floor. He noted that someone had set fresh clothing out on a chair by the bed. Perhaps Ryo was awake they hesitated to think, hopeful that they would see his friends comical morning mood.

 

He made quick work of putting on the western style clothing. It unnerved him somewhat that it seemed to fit him a little too perfectly. That line of questioning was broken by a loud grumbling. It was his stomach announcing to the world, and more importantly himself, that they needed to eat. As he slid the doorway open he was met by the unnerving appearance of Ryo's secretary, or was it assistant? Though he couldn't lie; she made parts of him stir very angrily despite that strange grin she always had.

 

“Master Akira, please come this way we have prepared a proper meal.” She bowed slightly he couldn't help but notice that she didn't seem to wear underclothes. It certainly did a good job of making him walk awkwardly and with a bright red blush. Still he followed Jenny diligently, through the hall down to a wing of the house he hadn't seen. A large table was spread out with a wide assortments of prepared foods. He could smell a great deal of meat and his maw salivated at the scent.

 

Like the vicious beast that had taken a corner of his soul up he attacked the meat dishes on the table. Dish after dish being devoured in seconds flat before he noticed a familiar mop of disheveled blond hair. Suddenly he was pulled back and highly embarrassed of his manners. “Ah... s-sorry about that Ryo. I just I feel so hungry, and it smells so good.” He was flushed again, drinking in the morning appearance of his dearest friend. Poor thing had bleary red eye's and the hint of bags under them. Were his injuries bothering him that much?

 

“No no. Akira it's perfectly fine. We need your body in tip top shape. I have some things I need to ask you to do with it.” Ryo's voice was a bit shaky and tired that much was obvious but it seemed like he was starting to wake up. Probably sipping on some expensive imported tea that Akira would never be able to appreciate.

 

He was rather curious now, what did Ryo need him to do? There wasn't much he wouldn't do truthfully for his friend. Not that he'd ever admit to it lest he be teased relentlessly or questioned when he would marry. “Sure, this body's incredible. Name it and I'll do it.” Part of him was hoping what Ryo needed would involve violence. There was this constant undercurrent of a desire to cause harm. That or to make very violent affections with a soft body. Maybe someone with long blond locks. It was at that point Akira blushed deeper and slapped his own face softly in a bid to refocus.

 

Ryo just smiled at him in that way only he was able to. Sound of his own heart beating louder in his ears at it. “Excellent. I've got a list of probably Demons. I need your assistance to put them down. The first of the list is a priest of a local temple.” Ryo stopped to take a sip of his tea clearly coming into full wakefulness, what a shame he thought. He was rather cut- No bad Akira. Stop thinking of your best friend that way. He couldn't help but end up focusing on Ryo's soft pink lips sounding out every word. Thinking of how it might feel to crush himself against them. He was broken out of his perversity by Ryo snapping and speaking with visible irritation and furrowed brows. “Akira did you listen to a thing I said?”

 

At this he felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Whining softly he replied. “I got the gist of it, there's a priest who's a demon. So we're going to kill him, yes?” God he hoped that was the gist of it or who knew how Ryo might behave. Maybe he would take out a cane and abuse his back till it was raw and red. Dammit he was doing it again. Ryo had always been exceedingly pretty to him. Hell he had initially mistaken Ryo when they were children as a girl and a Tennin. Needless to say he was often flustered and nervous around Ryo. The exception when they had been growing up was when Ryo would teach him about things. Complex things that adults struggled to grasp.

 

The look that Ryo gave him was one of concern, eyebrows furrowed mouth drawn in a line. “That is the gist of it yes... are you alright Akira? If you aren't feeling well it can wait a bit.” This of course only served to fluster Akira at the way Ryo seemed to dote on him. It was the ultimate in mixed signals and was only serving to frustrate the long simmering attraction to his best friend.

 

Akira spoke with the best confidence he could muster. “Ryo buddy I'm fine. When have I ever neglected to tell you?” Dozens of times, but all at points in time where the pining got a bit too much for crybaby Akira. Still they had a demon to slay and Akira wasn't itching to take his sexual frustration out on something. He dove into consuming a monstrous breakfast.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Apparently Akira had slept in more than he had realized. By the time all the preparations that Ryo said needed to be done had been completed it was well into the late afternoon. “So um, you said we're going to stake it out right? But if we're so sure why not go immediately?” After all wouldn't that be the best way to minimize any loss of life?

 

“Akira if we did that we would risk your identity being known. I won't let that happen.” Ryo was staring at them, those glacial blue eye's like stone. If he hadn't known better he would have assumed that tightness to Ryo's jaw was fear.

 

“Okay so we don't want them to know. But still... why the stake out? Why not just go in the night?” Akira found himself rather befuddled by this situation. Ryo was certain of his list enough to make it a death list, but not enough to go out as soon as possible? It felt uncharacteristic for the Ryo he had grown up with. The one who took logic to the far extreme to even mercy kill sick animals. That memory was particularly hard on them since it was shortly after that Ryo had left their life. Right till he came back in a hurricane of chaos and violence. With a side of extreme sexual impulses that were getting very difficult to try and hide.

 

“Akira, you're far too important for me to risk any unknown variables. Besides what if it's a den of demons? What then?” Ryo seemed a bit perturbed, granted he always seemed a bit that way. The way the blond paced in his study though and the way he moved so delicately. Well it was proving to be rather intoxicating to watch. After he had according to Ryo devoured a demon it seemed like he could see more than he ever could before. Like all his senses had been heightened and sometimes he swore Ryo smelled just like a woman.

 

“Okay so we're doing the stake out... when?” Akira asked slow worried it might bug Ryo that he had difficulty keeping attention on anything other than sex and violence. He bit unconsciously on his lower lip. And if that sudden smirk on Ryo's face was anything to go by it hadn't been missed.

 

“We'll be leaving now Akira. We'll take my automobile to the hills above the temple. From there we will observe via your enhanced sight. As well as with my lovely telescope. Ryo indicated at the care he was carrying.

 

“Alright sounds like fun, we're bringing snacks right?” He couldn't help but ask. Sometimes it felt like this body was fueled with sex and violence. Other times it was a bottomless void that would consume anyone stupid enough to get near his dinner.

 

The drive there had been uneventful. The scenery pretty in its own rural hilly way that was common to this area of Japan. Ryo had insisted they walk the last 5 kilometers to the stake out location lest the noise of the car give warning. He hadn't minded it too much. But he had quickly discovered that for all the amazing accomplishments under Ryo's belt. Hiking had not been one of them. At Ryo's second stop for a breather in less than 3 Kilometers he had unceremoniously thrown the blond over his shoulder. Ryo had been less than amused sputtering. “Put me down this instant Akira.” Normally Akira would always give in to anything Ryo asked, but something about man handling him over his shoulder like a possession had the demon purring in his mind.

 

His blond friend had even tried to beat on his back with no success. Akira had proceeded to swat Ryo on his ass and tell him to settle down. Ryo had sullenly allowed it after having his orders to be put down answered with a playful spanking. Akira had proceeded to hum and whistle happily even as Ryo moped over his shoulder. Though he did have to fight the urge to spank his best friend again. His bottom had felt far too soft.

 

It took a bit but they finally reached the hill that Ryo had scouted out. He set Ryo's feet back on the ground. His blond friend was still somewhat huffy at being carried and made it known. “For the record I could have walked it just fine.” After which he had made short work of setting the telescope up. A large bento box of food was set beside the blond. “For the record I decide when we eat, if I let you choose when it'll be gone in half an hour.”

 

Akira couldn't help but whine a bit. Ryo was right and they both knew it but it still stung a bit. “But Ryo if we wait for you I'll starve to death.” After all he had seen the way the blond picked at food slowly. His best friend had replied by staring him down.

 

They spent several hours like this, Akira trying to entertain himself while Ryo kept peeping through the telescope. Eventually he told Akira he could have the first layer of the box after hearing his stomach growl. Oh how he relished the carefully prepared rice with rolled omelet. Of course Ryo would take that as the time to interrupt his rapid savoring of food. “Akira, it's time. The target is confirmed alone. I'll support you from here with a rifle.”

 

Akira couldn't recall seeing a rifle but lo and behold Ryo did indeed have one prepared. It was a simple no frills affair judging by the straight bolt. “Damn couldn't have let me finished eating first... alright then.” And just like that he was throwing himself down the hill body growing wilder as he approached the temple. With an unceremonious bellow of rage he threw himself into the air wide black wings spreading to carry him the rest of the way. Finally over the Stone pavement of the temple he let himself drop with a loud thud.

 

“Oh my, I didn't expect to see a comrade so soon, come come! That's you isn't it amon?” The old man was grinning from ear to ear as if he had just won the lottery. He wasted no time in grasping one of Akira's hands and dragging him along at his pace. “You know I must say I'm truly surprised to see you so quickly. I've been so busy building my collection. I bet you've been doing the same haha. How many concubines have you taken already?” Akira was extraordinarily confused by all of this. Here he had come to kill this demon but instead it was dragging him along to show him something.

 

“Just a bit further, just a bit more, my collection does much better kept out of the heat and light.” The lingering alarm over the oddity of the situation kept Akira from responding correctly as the would be Priest led him down into a separate stone cellar. Past a heavy wooden door into a room lined with shelves, and upon those shelves Jars with something floating in them.

 

“Ah but where are my manners I'm still in this flesh bag. It's me Decarabia, and this? This is my pantry... well pantry and collection. It's taken me some time to build it up to this volume, especially the little jars. Oh those perfect delicacy.” Akira couldn't help but lean closer peering at the jar before the outline finally hit him. It was a human foot. He couldn't help but spook and jump back. Decarabia did nothing but laugh. “Oh come now Amon, I know you never much cared for my love of pickling feet but they truly do taste the best. Especially the ones who have yet to walk. So tender once pickled.”

 

He could feel himself losing his appetite already just from thinking about how many people had died for there to be literally hundreds of jars. He twitched and convulsed a bit. “Oh? Are you alright Amon? Did you perhaps decide to try one at long last??” The demon sounded overjoyed at the prospect of giving Amon one of his pieces.

 

“No.... I'm not Amon.” He spoke slowly and dangerous, his flesh shifting and growing in height. Short black and blue fur sprouting from every inch of his body. His head twisted and shifted with it growing wolf like, mouth full of razor sharp teeth as he twisted around tail thrashing violently. It smashed into jars the contents spilling.

 

“Oi! Come now Amon I know you don't care for it but there's no reason to not recognize your own name. Let alone smashing someone else's collection!?” Akira stalked heavily towards the doorway lupine head peering back with a toothy grin.

 

He turned about face from the demon, breathing in deeply as his body took on greater mass. Muscles growing in size, fur growing longer down his spine. Serpent like tail thrashing angrily as he opened his maw. A brilliant blue torch barreling down his throat, spewing forth and filling the cellar as he walked backward out. Intent on wiping it away with fire. Large clawed feet tapping on the stonework as he finally exited. Proud in a way even as the hints of tears began to spill. How many people had been killed? There had been so many small jars.

 

Of course it was only moments later that there was a massive smashing noise. Dust and smoke rising out from where that cellar would have been. He dismissed it as a simple collapse. The subtle shadow of six almost rope like limbs would prove him wrong with a shattering roar. “Amon! How dare you try and burn me away for my tastes! I'll devour you!” He had just enough time to register that something was amiss before he was smacked by one of six massive charred and burned heads.

 

There was definitely visible bone on those massive heads. They twisted and contorted in a cruel combination of rage and pain. Of course this only served to excite the rage and vengeance burning within his own chest. That fire brilliant and longing as he crouched on all four limbs, tail twitched and writhing in agitation. He lept forward in a violent display, maw wide open as he slammed into one of the heads. Talon like claws digging and ripping into it as it flailed at being flayed alive. The other massive almost snake like heads biting and snapping at his fuzzy body. One finally succeeding in grabbing and yanking him.

 

What it likely hadn't expected was how deep those talons had dug in. It brought an angry yellow blood covered behemoth tugging the innards of that throat. The screech of pure agony was music to his ears. Of course the head with him in its mouth made the silly mistake of trying to eat him. It took only seconds for Akira to sear it from the inside out and tear through what remained. Two large necks hanging limply from the beast.

 

As one head slammed into the ground in an attempt to crush him another caught him by the arm as he dodged. “Amon you're too cocksure so now I'll eat y-aAghh!” It's statement morphed from triumphant to agonized as a crack reverberated and one of its eye's exploded in a spray of viscera. It flailed about trying to find the source before a second shot reverberated. A second eye devolving into a torrent of yellow blood and soft tissue. The pain from this caused it to drop Akira. Heads flailing wildly in pain.

 

Akira couldn't help but to grin viciously the blood was on the ground and he was very very hungry. Perhaps a well done steak would whet his appetite. As before his chest expanded as he drew in a large volume of air. Blue flames flickering between his toothy grin. He lept upon the roof of the wooden temple crouched on all fours. Tail thrashing wildly behind him as he stared down at where those heads all met waiting for it to calm.

 

“How dare you!” Ah it was showtime he thought his grin growing malicious as he opened wide. If the previous gout of flames had been a torrent then this was a monsoon. Rapidly engulfing and devouring that massive set of heads and sending them into a deathly wail.

 

Panting deeply he dropped himself back to the stone that made up most of the temples grounds. Those heads crumbling and collapsing into the deep pit of fire. He could feel his pride swelling as he let out a merciless roar. His body rapidly losing mass and drawing down into his human form, and like the last time he was nude as the day he was born. Unlike last time though he was still so agitated, so ready for a fight. It was at this time he heard running steps a shout of his name. Or at least he thought it was his name.

 

That heavenly scent it was there again beckoning now. Akira turned about nose trying to locate the source. Ryo was yelling something about how he nearly got himself killed. It didn't matter it was dead and he needed to find this smell. As he stalked about the grounds slowly drawing closer to Ryo in a circular manner before ending up starkly behind him. Nose pressing into his nape and inhaling deeply. That was the smell that right there, but what did he want with it? He didn't rightly understand himself.

 

Ryo was of course still bellowing on about something only now he seemed visibly out of sorts with him sniffing and then suddenly licking him. As he drew himself downwards he realized where the smell was fully coming from. Just like that the demon was back and riding his back. He bodily began to move and shove Ryo into a wall, never knocking him over but making it clear that he was in charge. Ryo offered a never ending spiel of words and epithets, he didn't care. He could feel his arousal growing as he forced Ryo to lean against the wooden wall. That soft backside presented like the firm round prize it was to him. Ryo seemed to have stopped speaking but was now displaying some degree of nervousness. Unsure of what Akira wanted to do to him.

 

It was when he suddenly shredded Ryo's clothing, exposing that soft pale flesh, that he heard a gasp. What Akira saw after he did this surprised him. Of course he had expected the Penis and testicles, and certainly the round buttocks. What had not been expected at all was an inflamed slit nestled between the base his tiny scrotum and rectum. Oh that and the lack of hair, that was a welcome surprise to Akira, even in his addled state. Calloused hands grasped and squeezed Ryo's cheeks as they spread them, thumbs gently teasing at the edged of that slit. Somewhere as he did all this he heard a groan, Ryo's thighs visibly quaking at the attention.

 

Akira could feel the heat that had previously inhabited his stomach dropping lower, settling closer to his groin. His own arousal growing stiff even as he crouched, behind and between Ryo's legs. Pink tongue slowly extending with the intent of an experimental lick. Saliva coated muscle gradually circled about, before finally settling on licking directly down the length of the slit. The taste wasn't familiar but something in him liked it, a lot. Even in this haze he could pick up on the sudden curling of Ryo's toes. Experimentally he began to pay attention to both sides of that slit, but never the top which seemed to garner the most reaction.

 

Slowly he continued to lick, tongue flicking occasionally lazily across Ryo's clitoris. Every time he did a squealing gasp would roll from Ryo. Finally he felt like he had enough of simply licking, Akira puckered his lips pressing them to where those lips met at the top. Soft wet sucking noises reverberating and making him almost purr in happiness. His claws teasingly drawing across Ryo's goose-bump riddled ass. There it was again a mewling a desperate noise calling for him. Compelled by the noise Akira nuzzled his nose against Ryo's now dripping second sex. The divine odor surrounding, and filling him to the brim.

 

Just like that his body found new desire, the flat of his tongue worming and pushing into Ryo's folds. He was pretty sure he heard a small moan of surprise, but he wasn't sure. Everything at this point was a haze filled with sex and heaven. His muscular organ writhing within the honey tasting sex. Hands digging into Ryo's buttocks, white flesh pillowing out between the digits. More, he needed so much more, this was like a sprinkler on the fire of his libido. Frustrated but enjoying himself all the same Akira couldn't resist taking his right hand from Ryo only to bring it crashing down with a fleshy smack. Pink blossoming like a flower across Ryo's right cheek, a small yelp of alarm seasoning the experience.

 

That was enough he thought. Enough for what he wasn't entirely sure but his body seemed to know the destination. Standing up straight Akira's muscles flexed as he pulled Ryo upright and turned him about face. Those pale features he had always enjoyed so much were dusted with red. His breathing rapid and shallow making those breasts that shouldn't have been there bounce and wave slightly with every heave. He pressed forward, his body feeling like a furnace while Ryo's somehow brought relief with every touch. Backing Ryo firmly into the wall as he leaned in teeth nipping that soft fat lower lip. Tugging ever so gently as he pressed his own arousal up against Ryo's body. Blood swollen tool easily smearing liquid lust across his Tennin.

 

He could feel his throat swallow, hear the loud gulp. Then he had descended upon Ryo's lips. Violently claiming them. They would likely be left swollen and chapped. Akira's arms traveled down Ryo's front entangling between Ryo's legs. Tugging them open and upwards, bodily lifting a flushed Ryo. His hips rocking forward and back timed to a secret tune, glans smearing across Ryo's groin.

 

His elbows were settled firmly in the crook of his now argumentative Ryo. Not that he could make heads or tails of it as Ryo's hands bashed into his shoulders. He shrugged it off without even having to think about it. It was only natural, Ryo smelled wonderful. He had been the one who found and saved Ryo so long ago, surely that meant Ryo was his to take? Especially in light of discovering that Ryo might as well be a woman in every sense.

 

Akira's lips wandered to Ryo's neck, licking and nipping at it. His hips now pressing upwards, delighting in the warmth that seemed to beckon to his masculinity. Of course he was quickly reminded of Ryo's dual nature by the three erect things sliding across his Torso. Strangely it felt almost fitting, like Ryo had always been special and should be even more unique. His own red lips groaning at the thought that right now in this moment that special being was in his lap. Failing to process that it wasn't exactly perfectly consensual.

 

Pace picking up he pressed Ryo's legs higher and to the side. It left those pale thighs spread as wide as they could be while driving his own arousal deeper. That squeezing heat driving him forward, the soft embrace of Ryo's pert bosom crushed against him. In a small part of the pack of his head he registered an almost painful scratching along his shoulders. A light warm trickling along both shoulders and his own thighs serving as physical reminders of the stench of both blood and sex.

 

His thrusting carried on, growing erratic, desperate, not even noticing the way Ryo seemed to quake in his arms. A small mewling noise punctuating the otherwise flesh slaps marked Ryo clinging tighter to him. Akira's strong tan frame began to spasm, gasping for air as he finally began to cross the finish line. As well as unbeknownst to him in the moment the line of “just friends”.

 

Slowly he came down from his high, Ryo's body was still clutched tightly to his own. Both of them still breathing hard as Akira's brain suddenly caught up to the situation. The way his arms had Ryo's legs held up and to the side, the curl of those pale toes. His own body pulling away in alarm only to draw close as Ryo seemed painfully close to collapsing without him.

  
“Oh shit oh shit... Ryo! Are you... okay?” Was it really okay for him to ask that? After all now less addled he was coming to the full realization of how he had violated his best friend. Really the only friend he had in early life. Unbidden tears began to appear in his own eye's as Ryo's head and chest fell back against the wall with a thump. Those soft features colored pink and red, half lidded eye's staring at him with an expression he couldn't place.

 

Inhaling deeply Ryo seemed to take a moment to compose him... her, what was Ryo even? Absently he began to think of what just happened and came to the realization that there was fluid on his and Ryo's stomachs. His own blush deepening as Ryo finally spoke. “I'm fine. More importantly do you have a grasp on your demon now? I suppose that we may have to do this for every hunt.”

 

Hope blossomed painfully in Akira's chest, only to be crushed by despair. Ryo, perfect composed Ryo was this just... an obligation to keep him under control? Despair ate the hope alive as they set about composing themselves. Akira chastising himself strongly inside for doing such an awful thing that by all indications had been unwanted.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been a hellish several weeks. Marked regularly with hunts where he would slaughter demons, the occasional innocent getting caught in the cross fire. Ryo was painfully pragmatic, he kept talking about how they needed to sate his own demon. Akira was all too consumed with denying it the right to defile Ryo. Felt like he didn't even deserve to call Ryo his friend at this point. It was made all the more confusing as Ryo seemed to have undergone a subtle change. Akira chalked it up to trauma.

 

Everywhere they went Ryo would try and keep as close as possible. Even if it was considered improper, and when it was just the two of them Ryo would often sit beside him and snatch his hands. Those soft pale hands felt like ice, he wanted nothing more to enjoy those fleeting touches. To push Ryo over and kiss along that lovely jawline and then strip him...her? “Ugh” Akira would think about how confusing this was.

 

More alarmingly Ryo's assistant seemed to be watching him like a hawk. Those almost insane eye's seemed rather bemused by this awkward situation. Oh she'd bring the food and such as Ryo told her to for him, but it was spooky. Like she knew what had occurred because every time the dishes seemed to be centered around stamina. That and he didn't want to seem paranoid but the plating seemed vaguely sexual.

 

Just like that for weeks. Really at this point he wasn't terribly sure he would be able to keep it up, maybe he should just leave. Ryo would probably be furious though, and knowing Ryo he would be tracked down in short order. Frustratingly as well the dream that he had been dealing with had seemed to intent on becoming a nightly occurrence. That wild mane of blond hair that he could only see as Ryo's. Those soft pillow eye's that could only ever be directed his way in those delusions.

 

As had become normal they had returned from a successful hunt. His pent up aggression and sexual frustration was stronger than ever. He kept glancing elsewhere, it was all he could do to avoid looking at Ryo lest he jump her. For that matter he couldn't even keep his pronouns straight when it came to Ryo. “Akira, we need to talk.” There it was Ryo pulling the ultimatum, likely well aware he was at the end of his rope.

 

He entered the Ryo's mansion as the norm intent on trying to ignore what it was they “need to talk” about. “Ryo I'm telling you I'm fine.” He made a beeline for the bath intent on sating some of his lust in privacy. The house staff largely keeping out of the way, though he passed by Jenny at one point. Unlike normal she didn't have that maddening smile. No this was far worse it was impish, like she knew a funny joke and wouldn't share. It was alarming...

 

“Very well. I've had the maids given instructions to prepare your bath on our return.” Akira thought if he looked back he would have seen a scowl. Maybe even a glare upon those features. He couldn't help but wince at the thought with guilt.

 

As he finally made it to the bath and disrobed with a groan. The damned demon in him always made it awkward, he had taken to carrying a strip of cloth. Specifically to tie his length to his leg so Ryo wouldn't see his arousal after a fight. They hadn't been fighting demons long but already his body had picked up a large amount of fast fading scars. Ryo had commented in amazement at how quick they faded after a few fights.

 

He let out a sigh he hadn't even realized he had been holding in once he opened the door from the changing room to the bath. Well the staff had certainly done a lovely job here. They had turned off the electric lighting and placed dozens of lit candles around the bath. Rose petals coating the water like leaves in Autumn. Akira couldn't help but smile appreciatively, had Ryo thought this would help him? “This. This is nice.” Affection dripped from his words like venom from a fang. He had always been a sucker for these stupid romantic displays.

 

Rapidly he set to cleaning himself so that he could enjoy the bath. It had been a while since something nice like this had happened. It took him only a few minutes to do that. Finally done with scrubbing himself he stepped up to the bath looked about suspiciously. Then he proceeded to leap into the pool with a “Yahoo”. By a miracle of just how large the bath was he managed to not cause any to get out of it.

 

Ah now this really was nice. He leaned back on the side facing the door a grin plastering across his face. In this place he had some privacy from Ryo's odd “let me hold you” behavior. Slowly he began to try and deal with his lingering arousal in a languid way. Left hand dragging slowly across his erection with a soft huff. This was definitely helping, albeit in the same way spitting on a fire could help. It would never put it out, but a delay was possible. He proceeded this way for several minutes, grunting softly as he tried to chase his pleasure. Things improved immensely once he said fuck it and let himself dwell on those memories. Of that soft pink glow on Ryo's face, the swell of those sensual breasts that had heaved up and down.

 

With a slam of a door Akira's concentration was cut short and he panicked. Oh shit oh shit who was it; he thought in a panic a brilliant red flush engulfing his face in the steamy bath. “Akira, we need to talk. I will not take no for an answer.” It was Ryo, only Ryo sounded really angry. When was the last time he could recall Ryo sounding that mad? Probably the first time he had fought Ryo on him killing a human.

 

“Uh can't it wait? I'm in the bath...” Akira sunk down to his nose in the bath trying to hide. Oh god this was not good he realized those urges were coming on stronger already. Like a beautiful nightmare Ryo came stalking forward clad in the same skin he was born in. Just like that Ryo made no attempt to cover up his magnificent body. He gulped in alarm, Ryo was already sliding into the bath and coming straight for him. Akira found himself wishing for a demon to fight as an excuse to get out.

 

“You're out of touch, and I'm out of time. I refuse to wait.” Ryo's tone left little room for argument as he waded over to Akira. Boxing him in like he was prey and not a dangerous predator. “Fuck” Akira thought, he should have realized something was up sooner. The fact that Ryo hadn't pursued his desired talk harder alone should have been a tip off. Frantically he tried to shift away, eye's diverting to the water. Relieved at it not reflecting well. Maybe this way he could face Ryo.

 

“Sure sure, what did you want to talk about?” Akira could hear a small huff. Was that irritation, or pleasure? Trying to tell what ever little thing Ryo did meant was difficult. He settled on closing his eyes the closer those ripples source seemed to come.

 

“You've been avoiding me... avoiding that if we don't sate your beast you'll lose control.” That tone, the lecturing I know better tone. Then with nearly no warning he felt something soft settling in his lap. Arms wrapping about his neck causing him to open his eyes and look up in shock. “It's about time you looked me in the eye.” Ryo's eyes were half lidded and soft, lips upturned in a smile. Akira could feel it cause his heart to seize for a moment and then pound harder. His own prick twitching firmly to life against Ryo.

 

“W-wha I mean... yes I guess.” Akira was scrambling for mental purchase as Ryo seemed to wrap about. Part of him wondered if maybe an octopus demon had possessed him. It would help to explain all of, well this. “But I've got a good reason... after last time. I can't let that happen. You were my first friend. I don't want to hurt you.” He felt sick, this feeling of arousal and guilt was eating him alive even as Ryo seemed happy to just perch in his lap.

 

Ryo raised a single perfectly cultivated brow. “You didn't hurt me. More importantly your needs must be met. I can hardly trust anyone else to handle such an important task. So naturally as your best friend and ally it falls to me.” Ryo's attempt to logic away just why he -must- dick him was, well it was at least somewhat convincing to aroused Akira. Worried about my best friend Akira how ever was far from sold, especially after realizing how deep the gouges Ryo put in his shoulders were.

 

“Oh sure and while we're at it why don't you chop an arm off for me. You saw the gouges you put in my shoulders! Those aren't the actions of someone having fun!” He hadn't intended to shout and when Akira realized it he flushed a deeper red. Embarrassed at yelling, at having done “that”, at this talk. His posture wilting with shame the more he dwelt on it. Lips twisted into a pained frown.

 

This time it was Ryo's turn to flush, not a look Akira saw often. Glacial eye's now staring at where his breasts made contact with Akira's chest. “Akira... those weren't because it hurt...” It was only now that Akira noticed just how hard Ryo's heart was pounding. If Akira was an Albatross then Ryo was a hummingbird.

 

Just like that Akira's hands slowly found themselves on Ryo's lower back. Hesitant and as nervous as the person they belonged to. Ryo's body felt so small and thin. He couldn't help but think this was wrong even as his body swore it was perfect. Ryo rocking softly and panting in his lap. It almost felt like Ryo was waiting for something; his cheeks flushed, red lips slightly ajar. Akira realized shortly with a small shudder traveling his spine that he wanted to kiss. “Um, Ryo...? Is it okay if I k-kiss you....” He stumbled on his words in a fit of nervousness.

 

Somehow Ryo managed to radiate confidence while wearing a blush. “I'll allow it.” Those soft pink lips forming the delicate vowels and consonants. Akira found himself moving restlessly, his on again off again on again paramour using it as a chance to wrap his waist with long slender legs. A subtle and slow grinding motion eliciting soft pants from Ryo.

 

Swallowing hard he found himself gravitating naturally towards Ryo's delicate features. Those soft pink lips were calling his name even as they let out huffs of pleasure. Teeth nipped softly at Ryo's lower lip tugging it before sneaking his own tongue behind enemy lines. Absently he found himself thinking that Ryo had a rather unique taste and softness. Sure he didn't have a huge amount of experience sucking face but this was borderline divine. He startled slightly, a sharp scratching motion across his broad shoulders drawing him back. “Was that really necessary?” Akira finds himself asking slightly irritated. Having Ryo so close by with the sight, smell, touch and taste is proving to be overwhelming to his ability to think rationally.

 

His eye's lock on Ryo's, he can't help but notice the impossibly long lashes. The way that those arms are draped around his neck. “Akira, what do you think?” Ryo's tone was clearly rhetorical viewing scratching up his back as a matter vital to world safety. “Now that we've discussed that... hands, my hips, now.” There it was once again, that impenetrable poker face that Akira could never seem to figure out what Ryo intended.

 

“Yar yar yar.” Akira spoke being dismissive of that particular demand. Ryo's brows seemed to furrow a bit amused. Pale fingers took up their revenge, pinching Akira's nape hard. “Agh! What was that for!?” Akira glared and frowned, his arousal now tainted with pain and irritation.

 

Ryo seemed to hum softly to himself, grinding Akira's length against his bottom. “Oh? Did I do that? My word that doesn't seem factual at all.” Oh god he was playing coy and that... that did things to Akira.

 

“Oh then so long as we're doing things we didn't do...” He was a bit snippy and pouty but at the same time this was an opportunity. Boldly Akira slipped a hand down from Ryo's hips and copped a firm squeeze across his pale left cheek. He had expected a squeak, or maybe a squeal. What Akira had not expected to come rolling from Ryo's slightly kiss swollen lips, was a glorious low moan. Bodily rising up and pressing his bosom into Akira's face.

 

Ryo looked, well he wasn't sure how to describe it. Messy seemed like the most apt word. Face glowing softly in the candlelight. Blue orbs making perfect contact with Akira's. “I was hoping you would get the hint.” He threw in an afterthought. “Though I had thought you might want my breasts first. Though this works too.” It was as Akira's hands fooled with those soft cheeks, spreading them slightly, that he realized that the area was slick with something. Whatever that something was it wasn't washing away from the water. Clearly catching the confusion on Akira's face Ryo leaned forward whispering softly in his right ear. “I did some prep work. Just for you.” The sentence was punctuated with a lick.

 

He couldn't help but gulp, heartbeat picking up as his fingers fooled around. “So... it's okay to...?” His sentence trailed off even as his arousal now nearly pointing straight up pressed into those slicked nethers. Almost as soon as he asked that question he felt sharp teeth nip and tug at his earlobe. He let out something between a groan and a yell. “I'll take that to be code for shut up...”

 

Ryo's teeth released his ear as he leaned back and nodded his scarlet face. “That's correct, You've kept me waiting far too long.” As if to punctuate his newfound impatience he began to sit in Akira's lap. Only this time with his slicked aft hole pressed by Akira's pole. A mewling noise ripping from his lips as he fell forward clutching to Akira's chest. Akira could feel that warm tightness grasping almost painfully at him.

 

Akira's hands rolled up to Ryo's slender waist, cradling him affectionately. Something in him was fighting to yank Ryo right down. To hear him cry and scream at being reamed far too quick. Fortunately it was easily squashed down after seeing Ryo's face. Pink tongue stuck out slightly, hair a disheveled mess. This was a sight meant only for Akira. Not the demon whose body he had stolen, him alone. A swelling of possessiveness that was punctuated with him planting a kiss on Ryo's neck. Sucking softly at the delicate skin, the beginnings of a hickey. If the way Ryo seemed to wriggle and writhe against him was anything to go by he liked it. “Nnngh, yes. Right there Akira. Put your mark down.”

 

As if a starting gun had gone off with a crack their bodies entwined. Hips thrusting and shuddering in rapid sequence. Their eye's locked together a shared look of affection and passion. Only a muted noise of flesh slapping and a louder one of water being hit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They couldn't help but cry ugly tears. How long had it been, how many years. Truthfully time had lost meaning that day. It had been going perfectly. Akira would hold them tightly at night rolling moans of mutual ecstasy warming the black air. Those strong arms clutching them possessively back with their legs wrapped desperately around his chiseled torso. So many times they had managed to chase their pleasure down while dripping in sweat against that perfect man. Their wings shuddered at the memory of the ways Akira would take them. Always eager and more than a few times rough, but there was always a reverence in the way he would stroke them.

 

“It wasn't supposed to be this way...” Their voice cracked as an ugly sob wracked them. Drops of ocean riding down the curves of their cheeks. Breaths came rapidly, they were hyperventilating again. How many times was this now, they wondered. That pure polished black stone marker standing in the center of a meadow surrounded by hills and young trees. Part of them thought that Akira would have found it lovely. Another part wanted to bring him back just to kill him again for what he had done.

 

“W-why... how could you do this to me... you said you loved me.” Their tone cracked and broke. A two toned flavor of pain and rage played across their heart. Once again their hands smashed into the ground with a thunderous crash. Their lithe and divine appearance belied the true strength they held. As the grief and resignation once more dawned upon them they draw their wings around themselves. The only gap left in place was to allow them to see that black monolith. Memories playing back to themselves strongly. Their arms strung behind Akira's neck as the mewled and twitched, begging Akira to give them everything. In a strange morbid way they supposed he had fulfilled that request with how he had spilled his lifeblood in front of them. That precious boy had looked shockingly serene in death despite an arm that was half transformed with a hand still clutching their ripped out throat. How the ground had taken a dirty crimson hue, a reminder of their sin.

 

They had seen the way the light faded from Akira. Noises they had never heard from themselves till that time came loud and furious. Even more than furious though they had been scared. Scared of a world and an existence without Akira. Legs had propelled them in a frenzy to his side, they had tried everything they could think of but the wound didn't heal. He had left them behind, they still remember the last look on his face before it faded. One of surprise and affection, as if he didn't realize he was the apple in their eye. That no other could or would ever inspire such want in a being that was meant to live without desire. He had been the throne of want, and all they ever wanted to do was monopolize it.

 

“Why... wh..” Blast they were doing it again, that pitiful wail of sorrow that had a horrid habit of ringing from their throat. A torrent of fat ugly tears spilling in mass. Their once gorgeous blonde locks had long become dull from decades of neglect. Quaking weakly pooled on the ground, where they sat in a fetal position. They resented that once more they were denied, left behind not truly capable of death. Jenny had tried many times to pull them away from this place. Always telling them that the only way to move on was to leave it behind. Pride had always been their first sin, but stubbornness had not been far behind as they had demonstrated for countless nights.

 

What had Akira said that last time? Sometimes it faded in and out of memory like they couldn't decide if they wanted to remember. “Ryo... tell me the truth; what was the point of all this. You made me a devilman. We went around killing them.” How those strong shoulders had quaked as he cried while begging for answers. “Now you're telling me that I'm not human... that I should live with you in your new world? What about this world. What about the people I love. You tell me that you protected Demons from a prideful cruel god... but then....” The frown he had worn alone at the time wanted to make them pull the boy into their arms and never let go. Though the question behind that frown still upset them. They might be broken now from the loss, but it didn't change how dirty and awful humanity was.

 

Oh how they had smiled at Akira after those words. So certain that he would see their righteousness and join them. If only they could have known what he was going to do with that sad smile plastered on his face. Perhaps then things could be different, even if they had to chain him to their side. A thought in the back of the head hungrily moaned at that idea only to then be wracked with guilt. Akira was dead and nothing was going to change that.

 

“Are you okay?” A small voice called to them drawing them out of their trance. They looked up from the ground, face still streaked with tears. It was a child, small and covered in scratches nary a scrap of clothing.

 

“I'm fine...” Voice cracking a bit as they spoke back surprised at the audacity of a child to find them here and disturb them. Only to be even more shocked when the child suddenly hugged them. Rubbing their snotty face now sniffling as they cried.

 

“It's oh-okah. You're fine.” Those little grubbing hands wrapping as best they could around their legs. How strange and nostalgic this was. Those words, hadn't Akira once said near the same thing. Done the same thing. It was only now as they began to ponder this strange child they noticed 6 symmetrical slashes on the child's nude body. Reflexively they wrapped their wings protectively about themselves and the child. How strange this child made them.

 

“Angel-san, hand the child over. We must kill her before she becomes a demon.” Loud angry voice carried strong. Now it wasn't just a child intruding but a filthy cruel man? They couldn't help but bristle at this grove being besmirched by his presence. Oh, there was trembling against them now? It was the child they realized as they began to put things together. Those marks, a ritualistic murder attempt?

 

Before they had even had the chance to process what they were doing they had wrapped the child in their arms and stood. All but two sets of wings puffing in fury at this pathetic wicked beast. They whispered to the child softly. “Daijoubu” Glacial storms brewed in their eyes as they looked up at the disheveled man. He was clad in religious garb, but they could feel his mind and he was as filthy as they came. “Die.” It was both a command and a statement uttered with all their malice.

 

The man had just enough time to make a disgruntled face and go to say something. A blinding flash of white flew from their eyes boring meters into the ground. The heated tunnel molten and the man gone.

 

They reached out with their mind, probing gently at the child so busy weeping in their arms. Only now could they see how those wounds still wept crimson. A lonely home, parents who were hardly there. Every bit of it tugged at what remained of their shattered heart. Slowly a grave realization came over them as they began to piece together a bigger picture from skimming the child's soul.

 

Painful recollections of Akira's last moments, right hand still clutched the flesh and viscera of his neck. The left however grabbed Satan about the neck pulled them low. A small smile upon his face as he mashed his blood covered lips against Satan's pastel pink. Glacial blue eye's glazed over as the child clung to them pulling closer. Everything about this made sense except for the fact it had occurred. They whispered softly. “I will protect you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this please let me know. It really makes a difference in my motivation. I've got a fair bit planned but drive can be hard. I hope the time skip Satan scene at the tail end was emotionally painful. Because that's what I was hoping for.

**Author's Note:**

> So as a transgender person I find I relate to Satan|Ryo a lot. In addition I have this story roughly arced out for where I want it to go over the next few chapters. Expect no happy ending.


End file.
